This invention relates to a connector including a housing and contacts coupled thereto and further relates to a connecting device using such a connector.
An example of this type of connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. H05-7829. The connector will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram showing the behavior of contacts 42 and 52 in a fitting operation, from its beginning to end, between two connectors 41 and 51. Central axes 43 and 53 of the contacts 42 and 52 are aligned with each other.
In the beginning of the fitting operation of the connectors 41 and 51, circular-arc contact points 42a and 52a of the contacts 42 and 52 move in sliding contact with each other and ride over each other as shown at (a) to (c) in FIG. 1.
As shown at (d) in FIG. 1, as the fitting operation of the connectors 41 and 51 progresses, the contact point 42a and the contact point 52a move in sliding contact with each other along an inclined contact surface 52b1 of the contact 52 and an inclined contact surface 42b1 of the contact 42, respectively. Following the movement, elastically deformable portions 42b and 52b respectively having the contact points 42a and 52a are displaced against their respective elastic forces. In this event, because of the presence of the inclined contact surfaces 42b1 and 52b1, concentration of loads on fixed portions 42c and 52c of the contacts 42 and 52 to cause deformation thereof is prevented.
Finally, as shown at (e) in FIG. 1, the contact point 42a and the contact point 52a ride over and elastically contact a flat contact surface 52b2 and a flat contact surface 42b2, respectively.
This type of connector is also disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 2871128 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-5158.